Wherever the Wind May Take Us
by Jalarious27
Summary: One is an adventure loving boy who wishes to discover unfound parts of the world, and the other is a famous performer looking for a new goal to strive towards. Neither expected to meet the other, but in just one meeting, Aria may have found a new goal upon meeting Ace.


It is a calm, sunny day in Kalos. Like always, Lumiose City is bustling with life. Adults are going to their jobs, while the younger residents or tourists are wandering the streets, trying to figure out what they want to do. However, the people and Pokemon of Lumiose City weren't prepared for the young man, running through the streets and occasionally almost knocking someone over. Though, that isn't intentional.

He appears to be at least eighteen, maybe a little older. He has short, unkept black hair, brown eyes, and light skin. He has a muscular build, which is very clear given that most of his upper body is uncovered. This also allows others to see the numerous scars littering his chest and the rest of his stomach. He is wearing an open, red shirt with short sleeves, a pair of black shorts held up by an orange belt, an orange hat, and a pair of black boots. On his left wrist, he has a mega bracelet, with the keystone being on a red band. He also has an orange shoulder bag being carried across his right shoulder.

As Ace runs through the busy streets, he has a big smile on his face. He and his team just got done with a training session in a nearby forest, and they all worked up an appetite, some more than others. He fed his Pokemon, but now it is time for him to get something to eat, seeing as though it is nearly lunchtime. Many people stare at him like he had grown an extra head, though, he doesn't pay them any attention. His soul focus right now is to get some food into his growling stomach, and he isn't going to let anything get in his way of doing that.

 _"_ _I wonder if the owner of that one café hasn't gone back on his offer."_ he thought hopefully. It has been a while since he last came to Lumiose City, but when he was last here, he had helped out the owner of a Café, and he was rewarded with a half-off discount on whatever he orders. He is hoping that he can cash in that reward, now.

Of course, it has also been a year since he has last come to Lumiose City, and he wouldn't be surprised if the owner changed his mind. He tends not to stay in one place for very long, opting to instead spend more time exploring and discovering as many new places and things as he can. Ace has always been an adventurous person, especially when he was younger. He would often cause a lot of trouble for the people who ran the orphanage he lived in. Not intentional, of course, but he just had so much energy that no one could really keep up with him.

He is well aware that his hyperactive nature can be troublesome to others, but he isn't going to change himself, to please others. Ace could care less if people liked him. It isn't a priority of his, and it most likely will never be one. He will be happy, as long as he and his Pokemon can enjoy an exciting adventure, without letting what others think ruin their freedom.

Ace continued to run through the city, turning down a narrow alley-way that would act as a short-cut to the center of town. He may have not been here in a year, but he still remembers some of the shortcuts he used to take, to certain places. It took him a while to find the right alley-way, but once he did, the memories came right back to him. Before he knew it, he was exiting into the center of the city, staring directly up at Prism Tower. He smiled wide, remembering his battle with the young gym leader at the top of the tower.

Overall, the battle was very fun, and very close. Clemont's Emolga was quickly defeated by Ace's Snorlax. Though, he felt a little bad, seeing Emolga squashed underneath the Sleeping Pokemon. Afterwards, Snorlax was out sped and outsmarted by Clemont and his Heliolisk, causing Ace to call out his Vibrava. This resulted in a simultaneous knock out, leaving Clemont with Magnezone, and Ace with Typhlosion. Of course, Magnezone didn't last very long, against Typhlosion's Fire-type attacks.

Maybe after eating, he will go pay Clemont another visit. Though, food comes first.

Ace ran past Prism Tower, heading in the direction of one of the Pokemon Centers. The café is located in the northern end of Lumiose, but he was previously in the southern end. Now, he just needs to get back on the main road, it he will be minutes away from reaching his destination. However, what he didn't notice was the red-haired girl walking out of the Pokemon Center.

Her red hair is fashioned into two long pony-tails on either side of her head, with a white hat resting on top of it. Her red eyes are covered by a pair of black-framed glasses. She is wearing a white, sleeveless shirt, and a pair of black pants. She is noticeably on the short side, and she has a thin but curvaceous figure.

By the time Ace noticed her, it was too late for either of them to move out of the way, and they collided into each other. Ace managed to stay on his feet but stumbled back a little bit. However, the girl wasn't as lucky, and she landed on her rear-end.

She winced a little, though she wasn't actually hurt. Suddenly, she heard laughter sound off above her, and she looked up to see the black-haired boy standing only a few feet away from her.

"Sorry about that." Ace apologized, lifting a hand to sheepishly rub the back of his head. "I guess I wasn't paying much attention, while I was running." he said, offering her his other hand. Despite the mishap, he is still smiling.

The girl gladly took his hand, letting him pull her up. Once she was on her own two feet again, she brushed some dirt off her clothes, before looking up and giving Ace a smile in return. "It's alright. It wasn't intentional, so all is good." she responded, taking the chance to get a better look at the guy who bumped into her.

She determined that he wasn't much older than her, if not the same age as her. Though, he does stand taller than her, by a couple of inches. Her eyes then wandered downwards, realizing that his shirt didn't cover much of his upper body. Her face flushed crimson for a moment, though, she then grew rather concerned upon seeing the scars on his body.

Ace noticed how she had grown silent, and he waved it off while giving a small, reassuring chuckle. "Don't worry so much about that." he said. He is used to having people look at the many scars he has accumulated over the years. It doesn't bother him in the slightest, which is why he hasn't gotten another shirt to cover them. Though, he doesn't want people constantly worrying about him, since he is perfectly fine. "Anyways, my name is Ace. What about you?"

She tore her gaze away from his scars, tilting her head upwards to look him in the face. Her smile soon returned. "My name is Ariana." she lied. Her real name is Aria, but given her title as Kalos Queen, she would rather not reveal her disguise in public. Otherwise, she would have fans flocking around her, in a heartbeat. Given Lumiose's busy streets, it wouldn't take very long for a crowd to form, efficiently ruining her time away from performing. "Say, why were you in such a rush, anyways?" she asked, wondering why he was running so fast.

"I was hungry, and I was going to a café to get something to eat." he responded simply, making Aria giggle in amusement. She will never understand why so many guys seem to think with their stomachs. "I guess training since five in the morning would do that to someone." he said, with a small chuckle.

Aria's eyes widened slightly, surprised at how long he spent training. Anyone would be hungry, after that. Now it kind of makes sense to her, why he was running. Though, it isn't like the food is going to go anywhere. "I see. Well, it was nice to meet you. I'll let you go now, so that you can eat." she said before going to walk away. However, she stopped walking when she heard Ace call out to her.

"Wait. Maybe you would like to get something to eat, as well." he suggested. "I mean, I did kind of bump into you. It is the least I could do." he said, grinning.

Aria smiled, grateful for the offer. Though, a small blush began to work its way onto her face. Normally, she wouldn't make such a big deal over it. She has been asked out to lunch, many times in the past. However, all of those were in an attempt by one of her fans to get her to go out with them. This, however, is just Ace's genuine apology for running into her, despite it not being that big of a deal. It isn't much, but she is still touched by the gesture.

"Thanks, but it isn't necessary. Nobody got hurt, and that is all that matter." she said, turning around again. However, once more Ace stopped her from going. Aria gasped in shock, when suddenly Ace had wrapped his arm around her shoulder, a goofy smile on his face.

"Come on. It isn't necessary, but I want to do it. Besides, I know a café owner who owes me. It won't hurt my pockets, too much." he said. Although, he wasn't going to force her, so he let go of her shoulder and took a couple steps back. He wanted to apologize to her for his carelessness, not make her feel uncomfortable. Ace may be clumsy, sometimes, but he is still aware of others' feelings. "If you are busy, then it is fine. I just wanted to make up for my clumsiness."

Aria diverted her head to face the ground, giving his offer a little more thought. _"He doesn't seem like a bad guy."_ she thought. He is definitely intent on doing this for her, despite it not being necessary. Though, that just goes to show that he is a good person, and that he is trying to be nice.

After a few moments passed, Aria smiled and nodded her head. "I think I will accept your offer." she responded. It isn't like she has to worry about practicing for her next performance, because she is taking today off, anyways. If anything, it will be nice to do something normal for a change, instead of being surrounded by crazy fans.

Without hesitation, Ace grabbed onto Aria's hand and took off in a sprint in the direction of the café, making her gasp in shock. "W-why we running?" she asked, trying not to get dragged by the black-haired boy.

"It's quicker this way." he replied, moving to the side and pulling Aria with him, avoiding running into a man that was in their path. Aria almost fell over, but Ace caught her and kept her upright. Soon enough, he took off running again, with Aria trying to keep up with him.

 _"_ _I have never met someone with so much energy in my life."_ she thought. Though, she will admit that he is definitely interesting.

After a couple more minutes of running, they finally came across a small café near one of the gates to leave the city. Compared to some of the other cafes she has been to, this one isn't much. The only real decorations on the outside of the café are a couple of vases containing multi-colored flowers, as well as the painting of a Munchlax hanging above the door.

Aria stood in front of the door for a moment, taking in the appearance of the building. Meanwhile, Ace just walked right in, not bothering to wait for Aria to follow him. When she realized that she was getting left behind, she went into the restaurant to catch up with him.

On the inside of the Café, it has a very homey feeling to it. It is small, but there is a fireplace in the corner of the room the makes it much warmer. There are a couple of small, wooden tables, with matching chairs. As Aria continued to walk inside, she couldn't hear her footsteps as loudly as before. She looked down, noticing the various rugs and mats on the ground. Overall, it seems more like a person's living room and dining room combined, then it does a café. The only thing that signifies it being a restaurant is the open kitchen with several cooks hard at work.

A waitress stopped in front of them to take their orders. However, Ace just kept walking, until he was in front of the kitchen. "Hey, old man! You here?!" he called out. It took a couple of moments, but then a grunt could be heard from the kitchen.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." a gruff voice said. Soon enough, a tall, bulky man walked out the kitchen wearing a white apron. He has spiky, graying hair and blue eyes, and his skin has hints of a tan. He also has a graying beard and mustache. He looked around the café in search of the voice who called him. However, when his eyes landed on Ace, a small grin formed on his lips. "I had a feeling it was you. You are the only one stubborn enough to keep calling me old man, despite how many times I told you not to call me that."

Ace just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I've been told that, quite a bit." he responded, resulting in a laugh from the older man.

Aria smiled, seeing the history that they have with each other. Despite acting disrespectful towards the man, he and Ace are still laughing with each other. Obviously, they care about each other.

The man stopped laughing, finally noticing Aria standing behind Ace. He smiled at her apologetically. "Sorry about that. I didn't even notice you were there. My name is Cato."

She just shook her head in response, not being bothered in the slightest. "No. It is alright. It is obvious that you two have some history with each other." she responded. "My name is Ariana."

After hearing her name, Cato took a closer look at her. For some reason, she reminded him of someone, but he just couldn't put his finger on who it was. Ultimately, he decided to just shrug it off, for now. "It is nice to meet you. Though, I am a little surprised that you came here with Ace." he said, making Aria tilt her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Cato looked at Ace, before looking at Aria. "Well, the boy normally travels alone with his Pokemon, so I am fairly surprised that he showed up with a new friend, a girl, no less." he said, making Aria slightly blush at the implications he was making.

"I-it isn't like that." she stammered embarrassedly. "I was leaving the Pokemon Center, when he ran into me. Afterwards, he offered to get me something to eat, as an apology." she explained.

The older man chuckled, not at all surprised Ace would be so clumsy. "I apologize for the misunderstanding." he said before turning to go back to the kitchen. "You two should go take a seat. Since Ace is here, the workers are going to need my help in the kitchen."

Aria wasn't sure what he meant by that, but she decided that it wasn't important, and she took a seat at a table near a window. Soon enough, Ace sat down across from her. The waitress from before came back, slightly shocked from what she just witnessed. She wasn't working here when Ace was around, before, so she had no idea that her boss knew him, personally.

Aria ordered a salad, not wanting to take advantage of Ace's kindness. Even though he said that Cato owed him, that didn't change her mind. Although, she was a little confused, when she saw that Ace didn't order anything. However, that confusion grew to surprise, when minutes later, her salad arrived at the table, along with many plates full of meat. She watched in shock as Ace devoured the mountain of food in front of him with very little difficulty. The few customers and workers that were around did the same, not believing that someone could have such a big appetite. Suddenly, Aria understood what Cato meant by the workers needing his help in the kitchen.

Cato's laughing caught everyone's attention, making them briefly turn away from Ace. "Even after a year, his appetite hasn't changed. I shouldn't be surprised, though. I've never met someone who could eat nearly as much food as him." he said.

Ace attempted to thank Cato, though, his mouth was full of food, making it hard for anyone to understand what he was saying. "How many times have I told you to stop talking with your mouth full?!" Cato asked, irritated that Ace could still be this stubborn.

Ace swallowed the food in his mouth, before letting out a relieved sigh. He hasn't finished eating yet, but he is already starting to get full. "Too many times for me to count." he said before beginning to eat once more.

Despite her initial shock, Aria began to eat her salad, still watching as Ace devoured the food in front of him. It was disgusting to watch, but she couldn't help but giggle once in a while at his childish behavior.

Minutes later, the table was covered in empty plates, and Ace was leaning back in his chair with his hat covering his eyes. Aria was still eating, but she couldn't help but look at the plates in amazement. She didn't think he was going to be able to finish all of it. Though, what she is really shocked about, is how he managed to eat all that food without him bloating like a balloon. A lot of women would kill for something like that.

Soon, Cato came around to take away the many plates on the table. That is when he noticed Ace leaned back in his chair. He took a closer look, only to discover that Ace was out like a light. The old man sighed. "Some things never change. He eats enough to put most places out of business, and then he just falls asleep. Unbelievable."

"He said that you owed him. Though, I doubt that you would be able to feed an appetite like his, without charging him." she said.

Cato nodded his head in agreement. Though the boy may have helped him out a while ago, he could never afford to give him food for free. "Of course not. I gave him a 50% discount. Everything else, he has to pay for." he explained. He would be a stupid business owner if he gave someone like Ace a free meal, considering that Ace's definition of a meal is more like an endless buffet.

After Cato had finished taking away all of the plates, Ace began to wake up, and he slowly sat up in his chair while rubbing the top of his head. He heard someone giggle, and he looked across from him, almost forgetting that Aria was there. He chuckled and smiled sheepishly. "I guess I dozed off for a bit, didn't I?"

Aria nodded her head in confirmation. "Though, it wasn't for too long. I'd say that you were out for a good ten minutes, maybe a little longer." she answered. Though, now that he is awake, she had something that she wants to ask him. "So, how exactly did you and Cato meet?" she asked.

Ace's smile grew wider, remembering the day he first met the old chef. "Well, I don't really stick in one place for too long. I am originally from a small orphanage in Olivine City, from the Johto Region. Though, I've always had a sense of adventure and boundless energy that not many people could keep up with. So, after I got my first Pokemon from Professor Elm, I travelled to Kalos to have even more adventures, and I eventually made my way to Lumiose City, where I protected Cato's café from a group of criminals." he explained.

Aria was shocked to learn that he was an orphan, and it saddened her a bit now knowing that he doesn't have a family. Though, he doesn't seem to let that bother him, so she won't let it bother her, either. Still, it kind of explains his interactions with Cato. "You and Cato must be very close." she said.

The black-haired boy nodded his head. Cato is like a father to him. They may not be technically related, but you don't have to be related by blood to be family. "He is the closest thing to family I have, aside from my Pokemon." he responded, knowing that his Pokemon will always be there for him, no matter what.

This made the red-haired girl happy. Despite not having a real family, he has formed bonds with people and his Pokemon, that make up for that. "So, you are a Pokemon trainer, then?" she assumed.

Ace shrugged his shoulders in response. "I guess. Though, I don't really make much of an effort to take on the different gyms, like most trainers. If I pass by one when the gym leader is around, I go pay them a visit and have a battle. Still, my goal isn't to take on the Kalos League." he explained.

Hearing that intrigued Aria. "What is your goal, then?" she asked. What purpose could he have for travelling and training, other than taking on the gyms?

"My goal…" Ace started, his eyes beginning to shine with excitement and happiness. "Is to explore as much of the world as possible, along with my Pokemon. Together, we will be free without letting rules and the opinions of others hold us back, and we will discover things that people have only ever dreamed about." he declared.

Upon hearing Ace's goal, she couldn't help but smile. It isn't an easy goal to accomplish, and it surely won't happen overnight, but she is sure that he will be able to pull it off. She can't wait to see what he manages to find, in the future. "Well, I have no doubt in my mind with how much determination you have, that you will be able to achieve your goal." she said.

She didn't have to say that in order for him to believe it, but he is glad that someone else is supportive of his ambition, even if it isn't the most feasible thing. "So, what about you?" Ace asked. "I saw you coming out of the Pokemon Center, so I am sure that you are a trainer, as well. What are your goals?"

Aria went to answer, but she found that she didn't really have one. She has already become the Kalos Queen, which was once her goal and one of her biggest dreams. However, since then, she has only continued to focus on her career, without really doing much else. Though, she never realized that she no longer has a goal that she wants to accomplish. Sure, she wants to make other people happy, but she already does that, or at least she hopes that she does.

"I…I don't really know." she answered truthfully. "I've already achieved my previous goal, but I don't really know what to do, now that I have achieved it."

Ace frowned, not really having an answer to that problem. For him, as long as he is able to travel alongside his Pokemon, he will be achieving his dream. There is always something new to be discovered, which means that no matter what happens, there will always be something else for him to see or learn. However, he has never dealt with having to find something else to strive for, after achieving what he originally sought for.

"I'd like to be of more help, but unfortunately, I don't really have much advice, for something like this." he said sadly. "Though, I can say one thing. As long as you keep searching for something, keeping an open mind, you will be able to find something to strive for once again. It may take a while, but I am sure that you will be able to figure something out."

Aria smiled, knowing that what Ace said was true. As long as she doesn't stop searching for a new goal or dream, she will be able to find one, eventually. Meanwhile, she will keep doing what she is doing, and that is to keep performing and bringing smiles to others' faces. "Thank you, Ace." she said.

The black-haired teen just shrugged his shoulders. "No need to thank me. I am just trying to help out a friend." he responded, making Aria look at him, shocked.

"Friend?" she repeated.

Ace nodded his head, raising an eyebrow at her. "Yeah." he replied. "Why? Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Aria shook her head in response. "No. Nothing is wrong, but I wasn't expecting you to consider me a friend, after barely knowing me for an hour." she answered.

This just made Ace chuckle. "It doesn't matter. We get along pretty well, and I can tell that you are a nice person. I don't see any reason why we wouldn't be friends." he said, making Aria smile.

"I guess you are right." she said happily, not sure why she thought otherwise.

They simply talked in the café for another hour or so, before Aria decided that it was time for her to take her leave. It was her day off, but her manager wasn't going to be happy, if she continued to wander around the city. There is a chance that someone may see through her disguise, and that would cause things to get pretty hectic. As much as she wanted to keep talking with Ace, she told him that she needed to get going, to meet up with a friend.

"Is there a chance that we will see each other again?" she asked hopefully. She wants to see him again. Despite knowing him for such a short amount of time, she has begun to grow fond of Ace and his laid-back demeanor.

"I'm sure that we will, someday. I'm not sure when, considering how much I travel, but now that we are friends, I am certain that we will see each other again, someday." he responded, hoping for it just as much as Aria. He can tell that there is much more about her that he doesn't know, quite yet, and he wants a chance to get to know her better.

Aria smiled, pleased with his answer. After that, she went to return to the hotel that she and her manager are staying at while they are in Lumiose City. Soon enough, she will have to get back to practicing for her upcoming performance, but she will have her conversation with Ace to think about, as well. Surely, they will meet again. She has no doubt about that, and she looks forward to the day that they can sit down and talk, like they did today.

* * *

Several months later, Aria just got done with one of her performances. She gave one last wave to her audience, before she walked backstage, along with her Delphox and Aromatisse. As she walked backstage, she wiped a bead of sweat from her face, tired from their long performance. Luckily for her, her white dress and blue pants are cool enough to where she wasn't smothering while onstage, but her performance still left her tired and sweaty.

She looked at her Pokemon, giving both of them a full smile. "You two did wonderful, so get some well-earned rest." she said, before having them both return to their Pokeballs.

"That was an excellent performance, like always." a voice called out, from behind her. Aria turned around, only to find her former mentor, Palermo. Seeing her put another smile on the red-haired girl's face.

"Thanks, master." she said, making Palermo sigh.

"I told you to stop calling me that." she responded, resulting in both of them laughing. Though, Palermo wasn't here for idle chitchat. "I noticed that you seemed a little distracted during this performance, much like some of your previous performances."

Aria frowned. She was hoping that it wouldn't show during her performances, but she has been a little distracted, ever since her conversation with Ace. She has been thinking about different things that she could possibly do, other than just perform. Though, she still hasn't been able to think of anything.

Also, she has been a little worried about Ace, as well. It has been months, and she still hasn't seen him since leaving Lumiose City. Like he said, he doesn't stay in one place, for too long. She knows that she shouldn't worry but thinking back to the scars he had over the top half of his body, she can't help but be concerned about his well-being. She hopes that he hasn't gotten into any sort of trouble.

"Is this about that boy that you met in Lumiose City? What was his name again – Ace?" Palermo asked. Not long after leaving Lumiose City, Aria told her about him, and how he got her thinking about trying to find another dream to fulfill. While she was happy that she was searching for a new goal, she didn't want any of this to affect her career. She took Aria's silence for her answer. "Look, I understand, but you shouldn't let this distract you, so much. It is beginning to affect your performances."

Aria nodded her head in understanding. "Yes, I know. Though, that isn't what I am worried about." she responded.

Palermo raised a brow at the younger girl. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Aria looked down, avoiding looking at Palermo. "Well, I am just worried that something has happened to him. I know that he travels a lot, but I can't help but feel like he has gotten himself into some sort of trouble." she admitted embarrassedly.

This made the older woman sigh. She should've figured as much. They only talked once, yet she has been obsessed with him, since she left Lumiose City. "Aria, do you have feelings for this boy?" she asked.

Aria blushed at the suggestion. "N-no, of course not! W-we hardly talked for two hours." she denied. Though, Palermo can tell, otherwise. Even if she doesn't believe it, she has already fallen for Ace. There is a such thing as love at first sight, though, she wasn't expecting Aria to find it, with a random guy she bumped into on her day off.

"If you say so." Palermo responded, her hand on her chin. Seeing how flustered Aria currently is, she came up with a suggestion. "Why don't you step out, for a minute. I think that you could use some fresh air."

Aria nodded her head in agreement, hoping that some fresh air would help her cool down, for a bit. She isn't sure why she blushed so hard, when it was suggested that she had feelings for Ace. Yes, he is a good person, and he is definitely handsome, but how could she have feelings for him, after only meeting him once? That was months ago, as well. For all she knows, he may have forgotten all about her. After all, she is just some random girl that he bumped into on the street. He has no reason to remember her, after so long. Though, the thought of him forgetting about her just made her feel even worse.

She made her way to her dressing room, where she changed into a regular, red shirt and white pants. She then proceeded to head out of the building, through the back exit. She isn't going to go far. She just needs to get a little fresh air, before returning inside.

When she walked out the door, the cold winter breeze nipped at her skin, making her wish that she had put on a sweater, or something. She began to walk away from the performance hall, her destination being the sundial, which is Anastar City's biggest attraction. She is aware that people will recognize her, but she isn't too worried about that, since many of her fans were in the performance hall, and will most likely remain there, until the rest of the performances are over.

Though, before she can get to the sundial, she has to get out of the alleyway that the back door led out into. Just as she was about to leave the alley-way, someone grabbed her arm from behind, and she turned around, only to see a gun pointed at her face. Her heart began to beat incredibly fast, not even able to scream. She tried to scream, but she just couldn't seem to find her voice, at that moment.

The man holding the gun smirked, seeing the helpless performer's fear. "I suggest that you don't try anything. It would be a shame if I had to pull the trigger, before I got to have a little fun with you first."

His words only succeeded in making her heart beat even faster. She knows that if she makes any sudden movements, then he could pull the trigger. However, if she doesn't do anything, then she is afraid of what the man will do to her. She was stupid not to check behind her, after heading into the alleyway.

The man pushed her against the wall, his hand that wasn't holding the gun slowly sliding down her body. She was too afraid to open her eyes, and she was just hoping that someone would come out to check on her, and that the man would run away. Although, the longer things continue, the less hope she has that someone will come to her rescue.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes when the man had reached the hem of her pants. However, before the man could go any further, a fist lodged itself in his face, causing him to go flying back against a dumpster, as well as dropping his gun.

Aria looked at her assailant with wide eyes, as she slowly slid down to the ground with her back still against the wall. She wasn't quite sure what happened, but she was just relieved that the ma didn't have the chance to have his way with her.

"Scum like you makes me sick." a familiar voice said, making Aria turn to her left. Her eyes widened even further, tears of joy dripping down her face when she saw the childish boy she met months ago.

"A-Ace." she said with a shaky voice.

Ace looked down at Aria, his eyes slowly growing wider by the second. He was walking by the performance hall, considering checking out Aria's performance. He heard a lot about her upon reaching the city, and he even saw a couple of pictures of her. He should've seen the similarities. However, he was never expecting Aria to be the same person he met, months ago, and he most certainly wasn't expecting to see her almost be violated by that scum. "Ariana." he said, equally as shocked.

However, he didn't have much time to process this information, because he heard the man starting to get up. He seemed a little irritated, as well. However, Ace could care less about how he felt. He wasn't going to let him get away with doing something like that, to one of his friends. Ace glared at the man, wanting to make him pay for what he was planning on doing to Aria.

The man began to walk towards ace, pulling a knife out of his pocket. "You are going to pay for that!" he yelled, swiping his knife at him.

However, Ace simply stepped to the side, before grabbing the mans wrist and putting pressure on it. Aria winced and looked at Ace in shock, when she heard the sound of cracking coming from the man's wrist, before him letting out a loud yell of pain. Before the man could act, Ace kneed him in the stomach before punching him in the face again. However, this time the man fell unconscious, making sure that he wouldn't make another attempt at attacking.

After Ace was sure the man was unconscious, he moved to where Aria was sitting, keeping a mindful distance. He wasn't exactly sure how she would react to him being close to her after what happened, so he didn't want to push any boundaries. However, much to his surprise, she grabbed him and pulled him closer, until she was hugging him. The action caught him off-guard, at first, but he soon returned the hug, letting her cry on his shoulder.

Ace isn't the best at comforting someone at times like this, but he is going to do what he can. He started to rub calming circles on her back, while gently talking with her to try and calm her down. _"I'm just glad that I showed up when I did."_ he thought. He didn't realize it, but just by him being there for her and trying to comfort her, it was already helping Aria.

Suddenly, the door to the alleyway opened up, revealing a worried Palermo. "What happened?" she asked. She had heard a noise coming from outside, and she wanted to make sure that Aria was alright. She then noticed Ace hugging Aria. "Who are you?" she asked.

Ace looked up at her, while still trying to comfort Aria. "I'm Ace, a friend of Arian-Aria." he corrected himself. "I was passing by the performance hall, when I saw that scum over there about to do some…very bad things to Aria. Thankfully, I was able to stop him before anything happened." he explained. If something had happened to her, he wouldn't have been able to forgive himself.

Palermo just nodded her head in understanding. She can ask questions about his friendship with Aria, later. For now, they need to make sure that the criminal is dealt with. "I'll call the police. Get Aria back inside and keep doing what you are doing." she said, a very small grin forming on her lips. Despite everything that is going on, she is glad that he at least cares for Aria, otherwise he wouldn't be going through the trouble of trying to comfort her.

Ace slowly stood up, making sure that Aria wouldn't fall over. She is still crying, but he managed to help her back in the performance hall, while Palermo called the cops to pick up that criminal.

* * *

It didn't take too long for news to spread about what happened to Aria, and soon enough, reporters were knocking at her dressing room door, trying to get some questions answered. This is one of the reasons why Ace can't stand the press, because they are oblivious to whatever feelings the person they are hounding might be experiencing. She was just assaulted by someone at gunpoint, yet all they are worried about is getting a story?

Thankfully, though, the police soon arrived, and they took the man who attacked Aria to prison. Palermo is outside with a couple of guards and Aria's manager, trying to get rid of the crowd. Meanwhile, Ace is still with Aria in the dressing room, trying to make sure she is alright. He would be out there, dealing with all those stupid reporters, but he knows that Aria needs someone to comfort her, right now.

She still hasn't spoken yet, but that is understandable, after what she went through. Though, he can't help but think about all the possible outcomes, if he hadn't saved her. It disgusted him, to think that someone would do something like that to someone as kind and cheerful as Aria. He barely knows her, but he knows that she doesn't deserve something like that. No one deserves something like that.

For minutes, the dressing room was silent. The only sounds either of them could hear were the shouts from reporters and guards from outside. However, eventually, Aria decided to speak up.

"Ace." she said, catching the black-haired teen's full attention.

"Are you alright?" Ace asked. It is a foolish question to ask, but he still asked it, anyways.

Aria shrugged her shoulders in response. "Kind of. I'm not hurt, but…" she looked down, still afraid of what the man would've done to her if Ace hadn't shown up.

He wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulder. "I know. Don't worry. You are fine, now. The man is gone. He won't hurt you." he reassured.

"Why?" she asked.

Her sudden question startled him, as well as confused him. "What do you mean, why?" he asked.

"Why are you comforting me, right now?" she asked, clenching her hands into fists. "We met once, and that was months ago. I know that you said that we are friends, but we still hardly know each other. And yet, you end up being the one to save me, and now you are comforting me." she continued. The man had a gun, as well as a knife. Ace could've gotten seriously hurt. Still, he didn't care. He rushed in to help her, without caring if he would get hurt or not.

Ace shrugged his shoulders in response. "Like you already said, I said that we are friends. Sure, you lied to me about your identity, but that is understandable. After what happened earlier, I don't blame you for having a disguise for when you go out in public." he responded. "Though, like I said the last time we met, I knew that we would see each other again. Of course, I was hoping it was under happier circumstances, but I am still glad that I got to see you again. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to help you."

She thought back to when he punched the man in the man. He had done it without any hesitation, which made her feel like he had done something like that, before. "Why were you so quick to beat that guy up?" she asked.

Ace sighed. He should've been expecting that question. "Well, for one, I wasn't going to let him just do whatever he wanted with you. I could care less if it was violent. I would rather do something violent, than let you get violated by some creep." he responded, looking up at the ceiling. "Although, another reason would be because of my childhood."

Aria looked up at him, wiping away some of the tears on her face. "Your childhood?" she asked. She is aware of him being an orphan, but she wonders what that has to do with anything.

Ace was silent for a moment, thinking of how he wanted to explain it. "Like I said before, I used to live in an orphanage in Olivine City. Well, years ago, an organization known as Team Rocket was causing a lot of trouble in Johto. They would steal or harm innocent Pokemon, and my parents wouldn't stand for something like that." he explained.

"Your parents?" Aria asked, receiving a nod of the head in return.

"Yes. They would always step in, to try and stop Team Rocket from hurting the Pokemon." he said, clenching his fists hard. "However, one day, they got tired of my parents getting in the way, and several members beat them to death." he explained, making Aria's eyes widen in horror.

"How old were you when this happened?" she asked.

"Two." he answered. He doesn't remember much of his parents, other than the fact that his father used to own his current hat, and that his once keystone belonged to his mother. "After that, I was placed in an orphanage, and I lived there, until I was the age of eight. I had no plans on being adopted, and it wasn't like anyone wanted to adopt me, either. I was a troublesome, energetic child who always found a way to get himself into danger." he explained, and he smiled when he heard a small giggle emanate from Aria's mouth.

"That sounds about right." she responded, not doubting him to get himself into such trouble.

Ace chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. "Anyways, after that, I simply travelled Johto. Although, as you can imagine, an eight-year-old travelling a region all by himself without any Pokemon isn't the safest idea in the world. It also explains why I've got so many scars. Heck, you haven't even seen the scars I have on my back."

Aria's eyes widened in shock. She thought the number of scars she had already seen was bad enough. "How did you survive for so long?" she asked.

Ace sighed. "Well, that brings me to why I told you all this, to begin with. The reason why I didn't hesitate to beat that guy up is because I survived by fighting back. I never gave up, and I most certainly never sat idle when I saw someone who needed help." he explained, a proud smile forming on his face. "My parents kept fighting until the end, and that is what I plan on doing."

Aria doesn't like the fact that he always puts himself in such danger. Though, she knows that is just who he is, and that she won't be able to stop him. For the moment, at least, she has stopped thinking about what happened to her, and instead she was thinking about what Ace just told her.

The boy smiled at her, noticing that she finally stopped crying. He was hoping that his story would help her get her mind off what just happened. "Are you feeling a little better, now?" he asked hopefully.

Aria turned to face him, nodding her head slightly. "Yeah. I'm…I'm still a bit shaken up, but I am definitely feeling a little better, compared to before." she responded. Though, she then diverted her eyes to look down, hints of red forming on her cheeks. "T-thank you."

Ace looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "For what?" he asked.

"For saving me." Aria answered. "I…I really don't want ot think about what would've happened, had you not shown up."

Ace nodded his head in agreement. Though, he doesn't feel like there is any need for him to thank her. He was just doing what he believed to be right. "You don't need to worry about thanking me, Ari. I did what I thought was right, and besides, we are friends, after all." he responded, making Aria blush at her new nickname that he gave her.

Her blush began to burn even harder. "D-did you just call me Ari?" she asked.

In response, Ace just shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. Like I said, we are friends, and friends give each other nicknames. I don't see a problem with that." he responded, not understanding why Aria was worrying about it, so much.

Aria was about to respond to that, though, the door to the dressing room opened causing both of them to look in the doorway. Palermo was standing there, looking at both of them.

"We finally managed to clear a path. If we hurry, we can get you back to the hotel." she said. She then noticed that Aria was doing better than before, albite with a very red face, which only helps further her belief that Aria has a crush on Ace.

Aria stood up, taking a deep breath. She was a little nervous about going back outside, after what happened. Though, she knows that she won't be able to avoid it, forever. She needs to get past this, so that she can continue moving forward. "Alright. Let's go." she said.

She went to leave with Palermo, however, the older woman realized that Ace was still standing in the dressing room. "You don't have to, if you don't want to, but I would appreciate it if you would come back to the hotel with us. You've done a good job of comforting her, so far. I'm sure that she would feel more at ease, with you around."

That is true. Even though she is too embarrassed to admit it, she felt safe when Ace was holding her in his arms. She was still nervous, but knowing that he was here, it made her relieved. She knew that nothing bad would happen to her, as long as Ace was there. She can't believe that she feels this comfortable around someone that she has only ever met once before, but she can't help but feel like this around Ace. He is different than most guys she has met, and he is definitely different than that horrendous man from the alley.

Without hesitation, Ace nodded his head. "Of course. I want to make sure that she is alright." he responded.

Together, the three of them left the dressing room and made their way towards the front of the performance hall. It would've been easier to make it out of the back door, but they doubted that Aria would want to go out that way and see the place where she was assaulted. It took longer, but they managed to clear a path to Aria's limo from the front of the building. As soon as they got outside, they could see the flashes of cameras, and they heard many people shouting questions out at them. Although, one hard glare from Ace was enough to get some of them to shut up and look away from them.

The three of them got into the limo, where Aria's manager is already inside. She is a middle-aged woman with short, black hair, wearing a pair of sunglasses, a navy-blue shirt, a black jacket, and a pair of black pants. When the door to the limo was shut closed, she let out a sigh of relief, glad that they could finally get away from this building.

"Great. Now things might finally start calming down, a bit." she said to herself, earning a couple of nods from the others. She then took note of Ace, who was sitting close to Aria and keeping an eye on her. "You're Ace, right?" she asked.

Ace nodded his head in confirmation. "Yeah. That woman asked me to accompany you to the hotel, saying that Aria might feel more comfortable with me around." he explained.

The manager couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. No wonder why Aria has been distracted, lately. She knew that Aria had been talking about him a lot, lately, but she didn't think that they would be that close. Despite what just happened to her, she seems to be doing alright, for the time being. "Yes, well, that woman you are referring to is Palermo. My name is Suki, and I am Aria's manager. I would like to personally thank you for everything you have done for her."

Once again, Ace shrugged his shoulders, a content smile on his face. "There is no need to thank me, like I already told Aria. I helped, because she is my friend, and I wasn't going to let something bad happen to her." he explained.

Suki smiled, seeing how kind of a person he was. Though, she still wanted to do something to thank him. "Still, how about I rent you a room in the hotel we are staying in. From what I've heard about you, you tend to wander from place to place, so if you don't have anywhere to stay for the night, please consider taking me up on my offer." she said.

Aria blushed in response, not liking that she made it sound like she was always talking about him. She mentioned his name quite a lot, but she didn't talk about him all the time. Although, Ace must've not noticed it, because instead of focusing on that, he was deep in thought.

After a moment of thought, he looked up at Suki and smiled. "Sure, why not. It's only one night, so I don't see the harm in it." he responded.

* * *

Once they arrived at the hotel, Aria decided to go directly to her room, and food was brought to her. She would rather be away from large groups of people, at the moment. Ace had a rather large meal downstairs, before going to Aria's room. They talked for a while, mainly about some fo the adventures that Ace has gone on, since he left the orphanage. He wanted to help keep her mind off the events of earlier, and once he realized that she had fallen asleep, he decided that he had done a pretty good job of doing so. He tucked her into bed, before leaving and going to his own room.

The room is much bigger than he is used to, and the best is definitely more comfortable than the forest floor. Though, it isn't something that he would experience very often. Exploring in the wilderness doesn't save much time for luxuries like this. Although, it isn't something that Ace minds experiencing, every now and again. Not to mention that he doesn't even have to pay for it. Little to say, but he feel asleep almost instantly, once he back hit the soft bed.

The next morning, Aria was about to leave with her manager. Considering last night's events, her manager decided that Aria should take a little break from performing, to recover from what happened. While Aria does believe that what she needs is a nice break, she was a little upset that she would have to leave Ace, again. She has become very attached to him in such a short amount of time, and it pains her, knowing that it may be a while before they see each other again.

The manager is already in the limo, whereas Aria and Ace are right outside it, talking.

"So, where are you heading to, now?" she asked, assuming that Ace would continue his travels. He doesn't stay in one place for long, so she doubts he will be in Anastar City, for much longer.

Ace shrugged his shoulders in response, a big grin on his face. "Who knows?" he asked rhetorically. "That is what is fun about adventures. You never know where the wind will take you." he responded.

Aria smiled, expecting as much. Although, she then frowned, knowing that it will be a while before they meet, again. Although, she then thought of an idea. "Hey, why don't we exchange numbers, so that we can keep in touch?" she suggested.

However, Ace sheepishly laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "About that, I don't exactly have a phone, or anything like that. I never had many people to talk to, so I didn't see a point in buying one. It would save money for food and other necessities." he explained, making her sweat-drop. Although, she should've expected as much, remembering his gigantic appetite. "Though, how about you tell me where your next performance will be held. If I'm not caught up in some kind of trouble, I'll be there." he said, making her laugh.

She wouldn't doubt him to get into more trouble. "Well, I'm not exactly sure when it will be, but my next performance should be in Cyllage City." she said, receiving a nod of the head and a wide smile in return.

"In that case, I will keep an eye out for news on the performance." he said, before placing his hand on top of her head and ruffling up her hair, resulting in another blush from the red-haired girl. "We can meet up again, and I'll tell you about the new adventures that I will have gone on. I'll even pay for lunch again." he said, earning yet another laugh from Aria. Given his appetite, there is no way that she would pay for all of that.

"I guess it's a date, then." she said, her eyes widening for a second, realizing what she had just said. Although, Ace just went along with it, either not realizing what she had said, or just choosing not to say anything about it.

After that, to save herself from any further embarrassment, she stepped into the limo and she waved goodbye to Ace from the window, as the limo took off. Beside Aria, Suki couldn't help but smirk.

"A date, huh?" she said, making Aria blush even more. "Well, it looks like the knight in shining armor swooped the princess, or in this case, the queen off her feet." she joked, earning a small glare from the red-haired girl. However, with how cute she looked trying to be angry, Suki couldn't be afraid of her.

"I-it isn't like that." Aria defended. "It was just a slip of the tongue." she said.

Suki shook her head and sighed. "I think it was already clear that you were crushing on him, but the fact that he came out of nowhere and helped you like that sealed the deal. He was willing to risk his safety to protect you, and then he stayed afterwards, and comforted you. He is clearly dense, if he hasn't realized your feelings for him yet, but he also cares about you. Otherwise, he wouldn't have done what he did.

Aria shook her head in response. "No. He would've done that, either way. That is just the kind of person he is." she replied. Though, she can't really deny that she at least has some sort of feelings, for him. He has the biggest appetite she has ever seen, is laid-back, and has more energy than she thought was ever possible, but he is still a very kind guy, and he would do anything to help those that he cares about. She is important to him, despite knowing her for so little time. It is the same for her, as well.

Suki shrugged her shoulders in response, but she still has that playful smirk on her face. "Even so, I am sure that you are looking forward to that date of yours." she commented.

Aria blushed even harder. As much as she would like to deny it, she is. She is very much looking forward to the next time she and Ace meet, whenever that may be. Though, she hopes that it will be sooner, rather than later.

* * *

Five months later, Aria finds herself sitting at a table in Cato's restaurant. She is wearing her usual disguise, so that no one recognizes her. Although, Cato finally managed to figure it out, after hearing on the news that Ace saved Aria, after one of her performances. Thankfully, he agreed to keep her secret identity safe, fully understanding why she would want to hide her true identity in public.

It has been five months since the incident, and it has been four months since she and Ace met up in Cyllage City. He told her about some of the adventures he had, and they had a small lunch. Well, Aria had a small lunch. Ace ate most of the food in the restaurant, which he had to pay a lot of money for, but he thought it was well worth it. Since then, they have been meeting more frequently, and Ace has also gotten a cell phone, which allows them to keep in touch much easier. Although, there were many times when Ace almost destroyed it by accident, not being the best at taking care of electronics.

Today, much like when they first met, Aria has the day off. They agreed to meet here, although, it has been almost half an hour, and he still hasn't arrived. Normally, that wouldn't bother her. However, she has something important that she wants to tell him. After much thought, she finally realized what her next goal is going to be.

Suddenly, the door to the restaurant swung open, and Aria didn't even bother to contain her laughter when she saw him run straight into the wall. Cato sighed, knowing that there is probably going to be an Ace imprint in his wall now, which he will have to get fixed.

After getting himself out of the wall, he went sit across from Aria, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry about that, Ari. I got caught up in training, and I completely lost track of time." he apologized.

Aria smiled, shaking her head while blushing She still hasn't gotten used to that nickname. "No need to worry about it. Honestly, I kind of expected that, when I noticed you were running late." she responded. Ace then ordered an unreasonable amount of food, which was eaten in an unreasonable amount of time. Though, she also expected that, seeing as though his appetite hasn't changed in the recent months.

Once they were both done eating, they simply sat there for a while, talking about recent events. Apparently, Ace discovered a small cave not far from Lumiose City, which is full of evolution stones and other rare crystals. In fact, he pulled something out of his bag and handed it to Aria. Much to her surprise, it was a silver, chain necklace with a beautiful, red crystal in the shape of an open flame dangling from it.

"I saw this crystal in the cave, and I decided to do something a little special with it." he said with a big smile. "It took me a little time to find someone to make this for a reasonable price, but I eventually found a craftsman in Lumiose who was willing to do it for a fraction of what other jewelers would've charged for it." he explained.

She continued to stare at the necklace for a few moments with wide, teary eyes. She was never expecting him to do something like this. Still, after admiring it for some time, she eventually placed it around her neck, letting the crystal dangle over her chest. "Thank you. It is…beautiful." she said.

Ace just kept smiling. "You don't need to thank me. I just thought that it would be a nice gesture. After all, it is your birthday." he said, making her eyes widen even further.

"How did you…?"

"I may or may not have gotten in touch with your manager and asked her. When I realized that you chose to take your day off on your birthday, I decided that I may as well get you a present." he explained.

Soon enough, the tears were cascading down Aria's face. She couldn't hold them back, anymore. Despite all the times people have tried to ask her out, none of them ever gave her such a thoughtful gift, before. They always got her bouquets of flowers or set up romantic dinners. However, Ace isn't like all of those people. He did this for her, because he thought it would be special, and to her, it is. It is one of the greatest gifts that anyone has ever given her.

Ace saw the tears, and he got a little worried. He feared that he had done something to upset her. "Are you alright?" he asked with a frown.

Smiling, Aria nodded her head, trying to wipe away some of the tears. "Of course, I am. I-I am so happy, right now." she said. She took a deep breath, building up the courage to do something she never thought she would end up doing.

This made Ace glad. Although, he didn't think it was anything to cry over. He was about to respond when, suddenly, Aria closed the distance between the two of them and gently pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened in surprise, not expecting something like that. Although, he doesn't mind. Once he got over the initial shock, he began to kiss her back, sporting his own crimson-red blush, as he savored the feel of her soft lips against his. This is the first time he has ever kissed anyone, before, but he is glad that it is with Aria. She is the first real friend he has ever made, and while he enjoyed being around her, he never once thought that he would end up having these sorts of feelings, for her.

After a couple of seconds, the two of them separated, both of them blushing hard. Though, they were both smiling, as well. This is the first kiss for both of them, but neither regretted it.

Things for silent for a moment, before Aria broke it. "After all this time…I think that I finally found my new goal, a new dream that I want to achieve." she said, making Ace raise an eyebrow.

"Really? What is it?" he asked, not expecting that. Although, he is curious as to what she decided.

Aria looked Ace in the eyes, despite her blush deepening in the process. "I decided that I want to help you with your goal." she said, making him gasp with wide eyes. "Over the past year, you've almost always been in my thoughts, whether it has been because of my growing infatuation towards you, or because of the countless stories you have told me about your travels. You've been there for me when I needed you, and you've made me someone close to your heart. I know that it is a little silly, but I…I want to be close to you, and to help you made new discoveries during your travels." she explained.

Ace looked at her, not exactly sure what to say. He never expected her to have such strong feelings towards him, especially with how he is always disappearing and on the roads for a majority of the time. When he left the orphanage, he didn't expect to form such a close bond with anyone. Though, if he had to choose someone to share his travels with, other than his Pokemon, then it would be her.

Still, she has her career to worry about. "What about your performances?" he asked.

Aria smiled. "I already talked to my manager about it. I think that she already had a feeling that I would end up doing something like this, because when I told her, she understood completely." she explained. "I will go back to performing, eventually, but think about all the inspiration that I could get for future performances, if I started travelling with someone who is a magnet for trouble and adventure." she said jokingly.

Ace has a goofy smile on his face. "I guess I can't argue with that." he said, before grabbing Aria's hand and running out of Cato's restaurant with her. She had trouble keeping up, at first, but once she was able to run for herself and not be dragged along by Ace, she was able to run side-by-side with him, their hands intertwined. She wasn't expecting them to set off so soon, but knowing Ace, he is probably just excited for the beginning of a new adventure.

They kept running, avoiding the many people in the streets of Lumiose. Aria took a quick glance at Ace, who has a big, excited grin on his face. "So, where is our first stop?" she asked.

Ace grinned at his girlfriend. "Wherever the wind may take us."

Though she may not be certain where this new journey of hers is headed, Aria knows one thing. As long as she is with Ace, she knows that there won't be a dull moment. It will be a different experience for her, but she is looking forward to it, nonetheless.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this one-shot! It was something that popped into my head a couple of days ago, and I decided that I would make a one-shot on it. Just in case some didn't catch the reference, I based Ace in this one-shot off Ace from One Piece. There are some differences, but a lot of his appearance and parts of his personality are the same. I honestly don't know why I thought of this idea, but I thought I would give it a shot. I like how it came out, but I am aware that there are a lot of thinks that I probably messed up on.**

 **It is also much longer than I originally intended, but I feel pleased with the end result.**

 **Anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed it, and if you did, please leave a review, because I am always eager to hear what you have to say! Like always, I hope that you have a wonderful day, or night!**


End file.
